


Drabble: When Meeting Your Girlfriend's Other People...

by TheBuejay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends who are slightly jealous, But just want our Mari happy, F/M, Intimidating Partners, Multi, Overprotective people become buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuejay/pseuds/TheBuejay
Summary: Damian refused to move, blink or show any sign of weakness. The emerald eyes that sat across from him practically dared him to move. Damian had to watch the other two out of his peripherals; the woman with glasses hadn’t stopped eyeing him and the boy with headphones had only just stopped staring at him. The four souls in the room barely allowed themselves to breathe as the two different sides sized each other up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	Drabble: When Meeting Your Girlfriend's Other People...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple drabble with an idea I had! Nothing serious and will probably never be continued unless I come up with more of a story. We shall see! I just felt like posting it. I also wanted to add that if it bothers you that people are doing ships that you hate or think are weird, then that's your prerogative. If you become angry because this ship is out of the realm of possibility then I have news for you. You need to only ship Marinette/ Adrien, no AUs, and keep the writing as close to canon as possible because anything else would be out of the realm of possibility. That's the magic of fanfiction, that its impossible and so much fun to imagine. Let people enjoy things without terrorizing or calling the ships dumb. It just makes you look bad. 
> 
> Enough of that tangent that I've been holding in! Enjoy a simple drabble that I wrote a long while ago. I sincerely adore the idea of Alya/Nino/Adrien who deserves all the love. 
> 
> Bue

Damian refused to move, blink or show any sign of weakness. The emerald eyes that sat across from him practically dared him to move. Damian had to watch the other two out of his peripherals; the woman with glasses hadn’t stopped eyeing him and the boy with headphones had only just stopped staring at him. The four souls in the room barely allowed themselves to breathe as the two different sides sized each other up. The tension broke or at least suspended when light footsteps were heard on the stairs.

Marinette lifted the trap door and with a beaming smile asked, “My parents wanted to know if quiche were okay for the luncheon, and does anyone have any dessert requests?”

“No, I think we’re good.” Alya smiled back. “Are you almost done?”

“Almost! I like to cook lunch for my friends if I can. Is everything okay up here? Damian?”

Damian allowed himself a grateful smile. “Everything is wonderful Angel. Just missing your company.”

Blushing, Marinette giggled and muttered how she’d be right back before she quickly shut the door, and footsteps were heard walking away. Adrien couldn’t help himself and gave a growl which Damian smirked at.

“Hairball, kitty?” 

Adrien stood up quickly which made Damian mirror him. “Cats kill Robins you know?” Damian responded with a glare, but Alya had entered the argument before he could say another word.

“Adrien, love… Back off. Listen, Damian, I know you know we aren’t upset about Marinette dating you. We just love her and want the best for her.”

Letting out a harsh laugh, Damian rolled his eyes. “And I’m sure you think you all are the best for her.”

“No, she chooses the best for her. We may still be in love with her, but she didn’t choose us. She chose you.”

“Then what’s his problem?” Damian countered with a wave to Adrien. “He’s acting like an overprotective boyfriend.”

Adrien let loose another growl but sighed. “I’m sorry.” He finally bit out. “I don’t love her romantically like I do Alya and Nino, but I still feel like I need to protect her. I need to take the hits for her. And being honest, I don’t really trust anybody nor does anybody deserve her.” 

Damian nodded, “I agree.”

“Wait, what?” Alya stuttered. “That’s how you two become friends, over your mutual protectiveness of Mari?”

The two gave her a look though Adrien gave her a devoted look while Damian gave her a dry look.

A shuffling sound broke through and the trio’s attention was diverted to Nino who began to stretch and yawn. At the bewildered looks, he blinked and shrugged, “Being intimidating is exhausting.” 

And at that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng once again came into her room to find some of the people she loved laughing or in Damian’s way, chuckling. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to my writing, a drabble means extremely unedited and probably typed on my phone during my toddler's nap time. It's a way to warm up writing for me and just a fun gift to share for some who enjoy the drabbles.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed,  
> Bue


End file.
